


When it Rains

by roguetwo



Series: Hanji Will Make Them Pay [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji finds the strength to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TEALGxPVfE)

Hanji woke up to the sound of rain outside her room. It was still dark. Even though it was cloudy, she could tell it was still too early. She closed her eyes, searching for her sleep again. Then her mind wondered elsewhere.

She thought of the thunder spear she invented with Moblit. He assisted with the illustration of her raw ideas. His drawing helped the smiths a lot. She had her reservation when he was included in her squad. A timid man who stresses over her all the time. She learned to appreciate it as she spent more time with him. To the point, she relied on him entirely and he never failed her.

She thought of Nifa’s tea. Nifa always knew when she needed a cup of tea. Hanji heard that she learned from Petra how to brew a perfect tea. She was like a little sister Hanji never had. Someone who genuinely concerned about her general well-being, other than Moblit. Sometimes when Hanji and Moblit forgot to eat, Nifa will bring the food to them. Actually Hanji prefer Nifa to bring her food because Nifa doesn’t nag, unlike Moblit.

Her stomach rumbled. This thoughts were not helping her to get back to sleep.

She sat in her bed, rubbing her eye. After a few minutes of staring out the window, she found the will to leave her bed. Then her morning ritual began. A splash of water to her face to freshen up. Then she brushed her teeth, a habit she practiced since she was a child. Followed by stretching on her bedroom floor to keep her agile. Finally, she tied up her hair to her usual ponytail. She went to bed with her belts and straps on last night. That saved her the trouble of putting them on that morning.

She reached for her boots by her bed and put them on. Then, Hanji stared out the window again. Despite it being early, she spotted movements outside. She assumed it to be soldiers on patrol. Her focus shifted to a drop of water on the window pane.

Hanji knew that Erwin hated this kind of weather. Especially when they’re on an expedition. It’s difficult to execute his scouting formation. But Hanji liked this weather, as long as she’s in the safety of the walls of course. The sound of the rain somehow calmed her. When her mind was racing with details, only weather like this make her stop and breathe.

She inhaled deeply like she was breathing in a new life into her body and grabbed her jacket. Life must go on. She can’t stay in that room forever.

It was eerily quiet in the hallway. Most of the occupants were gone for good, so the rooms were empty. Back when there were people living in it, she could at least hear snores. Mike was the loudest of them all. She often times wonder how Nanaba was able to sleep in that condition. She supposed love transcends a person’s flaw, even if he kept you up all night.

Hanji forgot that she was not alone in the building. When she turned a corner to the kitchen area, she was surprised to see Levi standing by the window staring out. She thought about turning around and return to her room but it was too late. He noticed her.

“Hey.” Levi said first.

“Hey.” Hanji avoided his gaze and went to the pantry to make herself tea.

“There’s a pot on the table, if you want.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” She grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

When she turned to the table, there were two tea cups already. Too surprised by the gesture, she unintentionally glanced at him. He was staring at her which added to her surprise. She kept her cool and made herself comfortable. Levi joined her at the table as she poured the tea in her own mug. Then she pushed the pot to Levi, he can pour his own tea.

“Are you still mad at me?” he broke the awkward silence.

“Why would I be mad at you?” she asked, pretended to be clueless.

“You haven’t look at me since we left the rooftop with Erwin.”

“I’m not mad at you.” she denied quietly as she sipped her tea.

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

She slammed her mug on the table and looked at him. Her expression must be not as appalling as she thought because he didn’t even budge.

“There! I’m looking at you now! Happy?!” her eyes were wide. “Just because Erwin’s dead, you don’t get to jam your nose up my ass! Find another person to attach yourself to! I don’t need you!”

She didn’t mean to raise her voice but he was right. She had been avoiding him because she was afraid of losing control like this. She’s a commander now, her emotions must always be in check. No more random outburst. No more reckless conduct. No more Moblit to pull her back.

“So you are angry at me.” was all he said after a few moments.

“F*cking yes.” she finally admitted. She wiped away a tear from her good eye.

“You know why I did it, right?” Levi muttered, almost as if he was asking for her validation.

“He gave you the serum. It’s not my place to question your decision.” she said, back to her previous stoic expression.

“Bullshit.” he accused. “Save that answer for Armin and the higher ups.”

“Well, what do you expect me to say?” her voice was getting higher again. “Yeah. You are stupid for letting Erwin die? Erwin was stupid for letting you handle the serum? And those kids.. How could you? He was our fri…”

Hanji couldn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t realized when she got up her feet. Levi stood up as well and pulled her closer. He was trying to get her to look at him.

“Erwin did not die in vain. I can assure you that.” Levi said it in a serene voice, Hanji had to look at him to be sure. “He was ready. At least he died in his own terms.”

Hanji sighed.

“I hate that you’re calmer than me.” She softly punched his chest. “I seriously hate it.”

“Stop.” Levi hold her fist on his chest, he didn’t let go. “Stop this brooding commander vibe you’re trying to pull. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I don’t have a choice now, don’t I?”

“No you don’t. But it never stopped you before.”

Hanji gave him a sad smile when she returned his gaze.

“I lied.” she muttered. “I don’t don’t need you. You know it right?”

“Hmm..” he hummed as he sat in his chair. He motioned to her to sit too. “We will get them, that Beast titan. We know their secrets and more. We will get them.”

Hanji nodded. “Let’s finish our business in this life first so we can meet Erwin and our comrades proudly later.”

She reached for his hand as they fell into a comfortable silence. There is still hope for humanities within the walls. After all, Humanity’s Strongest is on their side. And Levi was right, with the new knowledge they procured from the basement, they will get them. They will make them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that in Chapter 85, Hanji didn't look at Levi at all. I have a feeling/headcanon that Hanji was bitter about Levi's decision. It was meant to be a Hanji centric fic only but the Levihan is in it because I'm a trash.


End file.
